degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Degrassi: The New Class Season One Episode Four Come As You Are
Main Plot: Sophia ' ''(Sophia walks over to Madi’s locker.) '''Sophia: I’m so pissy today! Madi: Why what’s a matter? (Madi closes her locker.) Sophia: '''You know my moms and dads anniversary is coming up soon! '''Madi: Now I do. Sophia: Well she told me today that she’s getting married. Madi: To your dad again? This will be her sixth time marring your dad in three years, right? Sophia: '''She’s not marring my dad! It’s some man whore she meat three-weeks ago. '''Madi: So. My mom and dad got married on their first date. Sophia: Yeah your mom and dad. But not like your mom! Madi: What does that mean? Sophia: Your mom has low self-confidence. Honey, it’s no secret. Madi: 'Whatever, I have to class. ''(Madi walks away from Sophia.) '''Theme Song Subplot: Avalon ' ''(Avalon is in the gym with the cheerleaders about ready to try out.) '''Sophia: Okay really? That was horrible. NEXT! Mara: Sophia that was a little mean. She’s a niner. Sophia: You pointe I was a niner last year and Jamie treated me like that. Mara: Whatever okay Avalon Geller! (A nerdy girl runs onto the gym fool.) Avalon: Hi! Mara: '''Hi! Okay show me what you got! '''Sophia: Umm….No she can just leave! Avalon: Honey we don’t want any nerdy ass mother fuckers on the team. NEXT! Mara: '''Give her a chance! Damn I wish Madi was here! '''Sophia: Why do you say that? Mara: '''Because she would’ve been a better cheer captain than you! '''Avalon: '''Yeah she’s not as bitchy! '''Izzy: Don’t talk to Sophia like that! Mara: 'No she’s right! ''(All the girls look at Mara and Avalon.) '''Sophia: You know what! Your off the team! Mara: Who me? Sophia: '''Yes you dumb ass! '''Izzy: '''Leave you cheer uniform in the locker room. '''Avalon: Woe! I’m glad I don’t have to be with dumb and dumer! Sophia: Are you talking to me? Avalon: To you and Izzy! Sophia: Let me tell you something little girl. Your life will officially be hell! And to anyone who wants Madi back! Get over it! She quit for unknown reasons! Izzy: (whisper) ''Oh I know. ''(Avalon leaves.) Third Plot: Anthony ' ''(Anthony is in class) '''Mr. Jones: Okay find a partner everyone. Sarah: Hey Andrew, can I be with you? Andrew: Who are you? You new here? And no I’m with my bro! Sarah: I’ve been going to school with you for six years. Andrew: Wait I know who you are! Sarah! In eight grade a video of you masturbating was on facebook! Sarah: That wasn’t me! Anthony: Hey Sarah! Andrew come over here! Andrew: Bye Sarah. Anthony: Okay so were working on fractions Andrew: Yeah who cares! So I got the team to let you try out for catcher! Anthony: Andrew I told you! You’re the athlete and I’m the mathlete! (Andrew rolls his eyes.) Main Plot: Sophia (Sophia, Izzy, and Madi are in English.) Izzy: Why don’t you tell your mom the guy raped you? Madi: What? That would be overly mean! Izzy: So? Madi: My point is it would be mean! Ms. Delilah: It doesn’t sound like your taking about you book report! Sophia: We are Ms. Bitch! Ms. Delilah: '''What did you just call me? '''Madi: What are you doing? Sophia: Kids that have been raped act out. Izzy: Yeah, Gosh Madi! Sophia: I called you Ms. Bitch Ms. Delilah: '''Go down to see the principle now! '''Sophia: Whatever! (Sophia leaves.) '' '''Madi:' That was wrong what you told her to do! Izzy: Well if I told her you’re prego…. Madi: Shut up about that. Izzy: '''Then don’t disagree with the stuff I say! '''Madi: You already took cheer away from me by making me quit what else do you want? Izzy: Everything! (The scene switches to Sophia at home.) Sophia: Mom he raped me! Ms. Duncan: What? No! Baby why didn’t you tell me? (Ms. Duncan hugs Sophia, Sophia smiles.) '' '''Subplot: Avalon' (The next day, Avalon walks in to Degrassi looking like a mode.) Izzy: Looks like someone trying to be someone there not! (Izzy pushes Avalon out of her way.) Avalon: Hey bitch! Your ass creak is showing! Izzy: I don’t know who you think you are but me and Sophia run the school! Avalon: '''I don’t know you guys that good but I do know its Sophia and Madi that run the school you’re just her back-up bitch! '''Izzy: Fuck you! Avalon: I'm serious. Everyone knows! Izzy: '''I’m gonna beat your face in! '''Avalon: Bring it bitch! (Izzy slaps Avalon, Avalon throws Izzy to the group and starts walking away but Izzy drags her down with her. Avalon gets on top of Izzy and starts punching her, and then Xavier comes and pulls Avalon off Izzy.) Xavier: Come with me there’s a teacher coming! Avalon: '''Okay. (Xavier and Avalon run into the janitor’s closet.) '''Avalon: Hey thanks. Xavier: No prob. I’m Xavier. Avalon: I’m Avalon. Xavier: Well it was amazing seeing Avalon get punched. Avalon: Thanks. (Xavier looks down at his cellphone.) Xavier: The video is already on YouTube. Third Plot: Anthony ' ''(Anthony is on the baseball field.) '''Anthony: Why did I let you talk me into this? Andrew: Because you did. Devin: Okay so you want to replace our catcher? Andrew: Yes he does. Devin: Okay well it time to try out. (Anthony goes out onto the field and is hit by a ball on his noise. And starts to cry.) '' '''Andrew:' He’s okay! Stop crying. Anthony: '''I think my noise is broken! '''Andrew: Get over it! You’re embarrassing me! Main Plot: Sophia (Sophia is sitting in her room taking to Izzy.) Sophia: It worked my mom is going to break up with him. Izzy: ''(over the phone)'' '''told you it would work. '''Sophia: So do you think I can get my mom and dad back together? Ms. Duncan: No! Sophia: I gotta go Izzy!' ' Ms. Duncan: Why did you make up a lie like that? Sophia: Because I don’t want you to get married to him! You’ve known him for three weeks! Ms. Duncan: So? Sophia: What about dad! It’s not fare my Amy gets to see him every day but I never do! Ms. Duncan: Get over it! I’m getting married to him no matter what you say! Sophia: I hate you! Ms. Duncan: I don’t care! You know what I think I may even invite Jay over for dinner! Sophia: Don’t! Ms. Duncan: '''Too late already dialed his number! '''Sophia: Why do you hate me? Ms. Duncan: Oh honey I don’t hate you I hate your attitude! Sophia: I hate you. Ms. Duncan: '''Until you want new cloths right? '''Sophia: I so can’t wait until I can move out! Get out of my room! Subplot: Avalon ' ''(Avalon is walking home with Xavier.) '''Xavier: '''I think I made a new friend today. '''Avalon: '''I think you did. '''Xavier: Good. Avalon: '''Can I ask you something? '''Xavier: '''What? '''Avalon: Are you umm…gay? Xavier: Nope. Why? Avalon: You just kind of dress like a gay guy dose. Xavier: I’m not trust me. I have to gay moms though. Avalon: No way I have to gay dads! Xavier: Really? Avalon: No. Well this is my house bye. (Avalon hugs Xavier and walks into her house.) Third Plot: Anthony (Andrew walks into Anthony’s room.) Andrew: Thanks to you I’m the laughing stock of the team! Anthony: I told you I didn’t want to try out. Andrew: Well I hate the fact my brother is a nerd! Anthony: I hate the fact you’re a jack ass! Andrew: Go fuck yourself! Anthony: Like you do every night cuz you can’t get a girl! Andrew: I wish I wasn’t your twin! Anthony: Yeah well so do I! Andrew: You know if you weren’t so nerdy you might have a girlfriend! Anthony: '''Like you do! You’ve had one girlfriend you whole life! '''Andrew: I’ve had more! Anthony: There’s a difference between your left hand and a girl! Get out of my room! (Andrew walks out of the Anthony’s room.) Main Plot: Sophia (Sophia is at her locker Madi walks up to her.) Madi: So how did you plan go? Sophia: Let’s not talk about that. Madi: You got caught! Sophia: '''I said I don’t want to talk about it! ''(Izzy walks up out of nowhere.) '' '''Izzy: Yeah Madi she doesn’t want to talk about it! Sophia: Why can’t you be like Izzy? Madi: I don’t know because I’m not a fake bitch! Izzy: Now is that nice? Sophia: '''I so don’t need your drama meet you guys in class! '''Izzy: Don’t you ever say that to me! I’m so close to spilling yours secret! Madi: That I’m pregnant? Get something new to hold over me. Izzy: So I can tell everyone? Madi: No don’t. Izzy: That’s what I thought! (Izzy air kisses Madi then walks away and accidently walks into Samantha.) Izzy: '''Watch were you’re going dumb ass! '''Samantha: Don’t talk to her like that! Izzy: Taking in third person? That’s stupid! (Izzy walks away.)'' ''Next week on Degrassi No Turing Back! '' A/N: '''Alec will have second thoughts, Izzy will expose Madi’s secret, Troy’s life will not be a secret anymore, and much much more drama. '''Izzy: '''You had it coming you bitch! '''Shor: '''Me or Effy! '''Effy: '''Pike now! ' ''(A beer bottle is being smashed over Troy’s face.) '' '''A/N:' Don’t miss any of Degrassi: No Turing Back! Monday thru Thursday! Category:Blog posts